Bestfriends turn to Love
by LoneStar50
Summary: I wanted this story to be about how April and Leo became best friends and how over the years their love for one another has grown. Neither one of them knew at the time but they were about to go on their greatest escapade. There will be laughter and fun, but also tackle the issue of tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

The day Leo and I became best friends:

This was my first day of Kindergarten and I was scared. My mommy told me that it would fun and exciting. I would meet other children my age that I could play with. Kindergarten was supposed to be fun and exciting my mommy told me. She put my hair in a perfect ponytail and I twirled it around with my fingers. I put my blue jeans and white collar shirt on. It was a private school and it there was a uniform requirement. She dropped me off at school and walked me to my class. There was a bunch of kids there. I was really excited. I gave my mom a kiss and waved her goodbye. She told me that I'd see her later on. The first person I met was Leo and he wasn't very nice to me. He pulled my ponytail and it hurt. I cried a bit and had tears coming down my face. He was a meanie and I didn't want anything to do with him. I bit him on the arm for hurting me. Leo started to cry. The teacher Ms. Matthews pulled us both aside and made us apologize to one another. We then had to stand in the corner for our bad behavior. It was only 5 minutes, but it felt like forever to a 5 year old kid.

Ms. Matthews had us sit by on the opposite side of another girl. Her name was Beth and 5 years old too. She was really pretty. Beth was wearing a sparkling pink dress with ruffles. Her mommy let her wear earrings in her ear. My mommy didn't. She said that I was too little. I had to wait until I was older. I turned around and Leo stuck his tongue out at me. I tried to ignore him but he sat down by me. I tried to scoot away from him but he kept moving closer to me. Finally I was mad. I stood up and kicked him in the shin and made him cry. This time it was even louder. The kids around us were laughing and I screamed out "that's not funny."

I knelt down to Leo and apologized to him. "I'm sorry Leo for kicking you. It wasn't nice of me."

Leo looked at April. "Are you really sorry for kicking me?"

"Yes Leo. You can pull my ponytail again if it makes you feel better."

"No April. I only did it because I wanted to be your friend."

"You're a boy."

"You're a girl."

"Okay. I'll be your friend Leo."

"Bestfriend."

"What does that mean?"

"My daddy says it means we do everything together. Including playing in dirt?"

"Ewe"

"You have to play Barbie's with me then."

"Gross…"

"Fine Leo. How do we become best friends?"

"I have an idea. Come closer."

April leans closer and that's when Leo kissed her on the lips.

"Ewe Leo, that's gross."

"Now we are best friends April forever."

"Best friends forever Leo."


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting of the parents:

Leo and April were inseparable after they sealed their best friend status with a kiss. Despite it being yucky, they promised one another that they would always hang out and play with one another. They had a blast at the playground. Leo, April and Beth were on the merry-go-around going in circles while another classmate of theirs were spinning them. Then they went to the swing set where they all got on and competed who got the highest in the air. April had won and Beth and Leo had given her a high five. They were having so much fun until it started to drizzle water on them. They ran to the building but not before April fell down and got her outfit all muddy. Leo saw what happened and went back to help her up.

"Thank you Leo."

"You're welcome April. It looks like a mess."

"I'm filthy"

"That looked like fun."

"It's okay. I still like you and will sit next to you at lunch."

April looked at Leo with a horrified look. "I can't go like this"

Beth turns to April. "You can borrow my clothes"

"Thanks Beth."

Ms. Matthews comes upon the three of them. "It looks like someone had an accident out there."

"Yes Ms. Matthews. I fell down in the mud."

"Why don't we get you cleaned up and changed out of this outfit before we head to lunch?"

"I'll see you guys. Save me a spot guy."

They both shook their heads to say yes.

…..

April finally got to the cafeteria and saw Leo and Beth. They were waving her over when she noticed a boy not paying attention. He ran right into her.

"Hey, that wasn't nice."

"Sorry. I didn't see you there."

"Of course you didn't. You were too busy paying attention to that girl over there."

The boy blushed before saying "was not."

"Was too" April replied.

"Was not"

"Was too" April yelled.

Ms. Matthews came over to see what the commotion was all about between April and Dominic. She turned to April first.

"April, what happened?"

"This boy was paying attention to that girl over there and ran into me. He didn't apologize yet."

"Dominic, is this true?"

"I didn't see her Ms. Matthews because she walked in front of me."

"That's a lie. I did no such thing."

"April, let him finish talking please."

"Ms. Matthews, he is lying."

"Dominic, it's okay if you caused an accident. No one is going to get in trouble. All you have to do is say you're sorry."

He turns to April and says "I'm sorry"

"I accept Dominic."

"Alright the two of you, go to your respective tables and eat your lunch. I'm keeping my eye on you both."

"Yes Ms. Matthews they said at the same time."

Ms. Matthews turned her back towards them and Dominic stuck out his tongue at April. She countered it by doing the same thing.

…..

Leo/April/Beth:

"What was that all about April?" Leo asked

"Stupid boy. He wasn't paying attention and walked into me"

"Awe…do you want me to beat him up for you April?"

"No. You can't get in trouble. I want you to meet my mom later on."

"Al righty. No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it."

"Thanks best friend."

Beth turns to the both of them. "What did you bring to eat?"

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich" Leo replied

"Ham sandwich" April replied

"I got bologna. Does anyone want to trade?"

"I'll trade with you Beth. I rarely get to eat bologna." Leo said

Beth gave Leo her bologna and he gave her his peanut butter and jelly sandwich

"Leo, give me half of your sandwich. I'll give you half of my ham"

"I don't like ham April"

"Please Leo. I want bologna."

"No. It's disgusting."

"Leo, you're supposed to share. You are my best friend and they share."

"No. I don't want ham"

"Fine, I don't want to be your best friend anymore Leo. You're mean"

April starts to tear up after Leo didn't want to share. He notices and finally gives in.

"Here April, you can have half on one condition. You have to take back what you said."

"I promise to be your best friend Leo. I'm sorry."

"Okay. Let's eat."

….

Leo/April/Sarah/Bruce:

The end of the day was upon them and the kids were packing up to get ready to go home. April was looking for her mom and Leo was looking for his dad. Neither one of them knew the course collision they were about to experience.

April looked up and saw her mom. "Mommy mommy, I'm glad you are here. There is someone you have to meet. Come on."

Sarah turned to April "Hold on baby. I need to talk to your teacher for a minute."

"But you are going to miss him mommy. He's my best friend."

"Okay baby. If it's that important to you, let's go meet him"

"Hurry hurry. He's leaving mommy."

April was running to catch up with Leo before he left the class

"Leo, leo, wait up. You have to meet my mommy."

Leo turns around and sees April trying to catch up with him. It was at this moment she slipped and fell on her face. Leo rushed back to make sure April was okay. He took her in his arms and comforted her.

"Please don't cry April. It's going to be okay, I promise."

"It hurts Leo."

"Shhh…I know April. Please don't cry. You're going to make me cry."

April curls into Leo's shoulder when Sarah comes upon them.

"What happened April?"

"I fell and hit my face. Leo helps me and makes me feel better."

Sarah turns to Leo "Thank you Leo for helping April out. I know she appreciates it."

"You are welcome April's mom. She is my best friend. I'd do anything for her."

"That is really sweet of you Leo."

Leo's dad came upon the scene and was surprised to see a familiar face. "Sarah"

"Bruce. What a nice surprise"

"How are you doing? It's been ages."

"Since high school. Wow you look great."

"Thanks. I see you haven't changed"

"Well I got this little one here. This is my son Leo"

"This is my daughter April"

Leo then says to his dad "April is my best friend and I'm hers."

"Yep. He kissed me on the lips to seal it too. It was gross though."

"Yucky" Leo said

Bruce and Sarah both asked why they did it.

Leo responds "Because I heard you say to make a deal, you have to seal it with a kiss."

Bruce and Sarah looked at one another and busted out laughing

"Leo, our parents are strange."

"I don't think I want to be an adult April"

"Me either. They are acting strange."

They shrug their shoulders and hold onto one another hands. Bruce and Sarah notice it and both of them mouthed "trouble."

Leo and April said goodbye to one another until tomorrow. They couldn't wait to be in school again to see one another.


End file.
